vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole MacGrath (Evil Karma)
|-|InFAMOUS= |-|InFAMOUS 2= Summary Cole MacGrath is the original protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He was a simple bike messenger before delivering a mysterious package called the Ray Sphere that changed his life forever. After the explosion, the city believed that Cole was the one who triggered the blast and labeled him as a terrorist. He is then stuck in a dying city controlled by gangs with his girlfriend, Trish, that despises him and blames him for the death of her sister. Zeke, Cole's best friend, is also stuck in the city. Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil, The Beast Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human Conduit, Former Bike Messenger, Terrorist, Criminal, Villain (InFAMOUS 1)/Anti-Hero (InFAMOUS 2) Powers and Abilities: |-|InFAMOUS 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs. Can regenerate gunshots from automatic turrets, shotguns, and magnums), Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (The electricity in his body will restart his vitals even after being dead for 5-6 minutes), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for over a hundred years, some Conduits have claimed to have lived from the Salem Witch Trials until present day), Electricity and Radar Sense (Via Radar Pulse), Extrasensory Perception (can sense electricity, hostile intent and telekinetic constructs, etc with his Radar), Stealth Mastery, Limited Precognition (Gets visions of himself in the future using new powers after overcharging himself, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them, can sense hostile intent within others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress similar to Abigail Walker), Rage Power (All Conduits get stronger with rage), Bioelectricity and Life Energy Absorption via Bio Leech (Drains an opponent of their bio-electric and life energy, shutting down their body), Magnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, (Can rain lightning bolts from the sky, and create storms), Gliding, Weapon Creation (via Gigawatt Blades), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can view the memories of the recently deceased by draining their neuroelectrical energy), Forcefield Creation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Wraps explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades. Can release shockwaves from his hands), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles, debris, and energy attacks with Shockwaves and Blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people and induce heart attacks with his lightning), Electrical Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can become Overcharged, or get stronger by draining electricity, Precision Mode allows him to slow his perception of time to the point that opponents comparable to him appear to come to a crawl, as well as deal much more damage), Telescopic Vision (Precision Mode lets him "zoom in" on targets), Awakened Power (via Karmic Overload), Durability Negation (via Bio-Leech), Resistance to the following: Electricity (Completely unharmed by electrocution and lightning strikes. Kessler's lightning only stuns him momentarily), Extreme Heat (Can easily shrug off the intense heat from lightning strikes. Can resist The Beast's grasp, who is made of fire and lava. Can shrug off fire and napalm attacks from Nix), Ice (Can resist sub-zero attacks from Kuo and the Vermaak 88), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro-Quantum level. Resisted The Beast's matter manipulation), Absorption (Of matter and energy. Tanked Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy and was only briefly stunned. Withstood David Warner's grasp, which can do the same with a mere touch, with no issue. Resisted The Beast's macro-quantic matter absorption), Transmutation (Resisted The Beast's transmutation), Poison and Acid (Resisted poisonous and acidic attacks from Bertrand and The Corrupted), Mind Manipulation (Can resist Sasha's mind control tar in her prime, who could easily control all of Empire City has a population of 10.5 Million people while in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and drained by the First Sons), Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Wasn't driven mad by Sasha's tar when turned into gas, which when sprayed over Empire City's citizen, sent them into a murderous frenzy), and Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), possibly Acausality (Type 1) (Kessler, his future self, was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline. And had no quarrel with killing Cole in their battle, implying he would've been unaffected by the death of his past self. However, since the mechanics of time travel in InFAMOUS are never elaborated on, we don't know if this is simply due to Multiverse theory or not.) |-|InFAMOUS 2=Same abilities as before. Skilled user of the Amp, Homing Attack (via Tesla Missile, Stalker Grenade, and Sticky Rocket), Damage Boost (can inflict triple damage with Finisher attacks as long as he lands a couple of hits with the Amp. Ultra attacks deal even more damage, but require more hits to be landed), Telekinesis (via Kinetic Pulse), Enhanced Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can harness kinetic energy to increase his jumping ability Blast. Can infuse objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse with kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate Ionic Charges, ions composed of Ray Field energy, to amplify his abilities), Enhanced Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes), X-Ray Vision and Bio-Scanning (via Enhanced Radar Pulse), Napalm (Fire and Oil) Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Spikers to fight by his side), Explosion Manipulation (Headshots with Skull Bolt cause targets to become engulfed in an electrical explosion), Status Effect Inducement (Nightmare Blast traps its target in a cloud of smoke, ash and lightning, paralyzing and suffocating them), Limited Flight (via Firebird Strike), Durability Negation (via Ionic Drain and Skull Bolt). Resistance to Power Nullification (Withstood several blasts from a partially charged RFI, which is designed to take away a Conduits powers, and was unaffected) |-|Beast Cole=Has all the powers of his inF2 Evil key and The Beast, which includes: Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly), Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Enhanced Telepathy, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Large Size (Type 2. In Beast Form), Can bestow powers onto people with the Conduit gene and can transfer his powers to them, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb and control matter. Can use it to rebuild his body after being atomized. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in range of his black hole such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. He has complete control over Ray Field radiation, which is composed of high speed particles), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Regeneration (High. Can rebuild his body after being ripped apart by the Ray Sphere. Scaled from his Matter Manipulation), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Through his pseudo-black hole, he is able to break down and absorb any matter or energy attacks on a macro-quantum level, nullifying them and rendering them completely useless. The original Beast had broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakening him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power, so Cole should be able to do the same), Durability Negation (via Ray Field Blasts and various other abilities), Flight, Can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity |-|Vampire Cole=Presumably all abilities from his inF2 key, Blood Absorption, Extrasensory Perception (via Vampire Sense), Intangibility and Flight (via Shadow Swarm), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7 via Vampirism), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Vampires can regenerate from severe decomposition as long as they have absorbed enough blood, are not staked through the heart, or struck by holy weapons like the Barbed Cross), Holy Manipulation and Durability Negation against supernatural enemies with the Barbed Cross (The Barbed Cross was made specifically to combat demonic creatures such as Vampires. Able to incinerate normal Vampires even without staking them), Resistance to Illusions (Could see through the illusions that were created by the vampires glamour ability) and Willpower Manipulation (With the Barbed Cross, Cole was able to fight off Mary's attempts to bend his will) note at the bottom regarding the non-canon status of Cole's vampire abilities Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Twice as powerful as his Good Karma counterpart after using the Ray Sphere a second time) | Large Island level (Fought The Beast and Lucy Kuo at the same time) | At least Large Island level+ (Has the combined powers of himself and The Beast. His powers continually increase from exposure to Ray Field Radiation, which he naturally produces from his body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Kessler in combat, and easily dodge and react to lightning from close range) , higher with Precision Mode (Can slow down his perception of time to a crawl) | Relativistic+ (Dodged a beam of radiation from the RFI), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The Beast amplifies his powers and statistics), higher with Precision Mode Lifting Strength: Class 5. Class G via Magnetism (Stronger than Alden, who transformed a bridge into a golem) | At least Class 10 (Can toss around cars and trucks with physical strength via Lightning Hook. Can easily lift giant steel beams over his shoulder. Can resist the bite of a Devourer with his bare hands). At least Class G with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse (Stronger than before) | At least Class G (The Beast can grow as tall as skyscrapers and was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort), higher with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse. Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class+ Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level. Higher '''via Forcefields | '''Large Island level (has withstood attacks from The Beast, Kuo, Nix and other people comparable to him). Higher via Forcefields | At least Large Island level+ (Has the combined durability of himself and The Beast). Higher via Forcefields. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for extended periods of time even after going a few days with no food or sleep. Can fight on even after suffering sever injuries. Enhanced by regeneration). Limitless when absorbing electricity (Rejuvenates him and amplifies his healing abilities) Range: Extended Melee range with Gigawatt Blades and Amp. Several Kilometers with ranged attacks | The same as before | At least Hundreds of Kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several hundred kilometers in range and in Evil Ending could target airborne Hypersonic Jets) Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes), makeshift stake (as a vampire), the Barbed Cross (as a vampire) Intelligence: Genius. Very intelligent. Adaptable combatant, able to easily exploit weaknesses. Comes up with plans and strategies on the fly, has street smarts. Is able to logically deduce the outcomes of his actions (Karmic Decisions). Due to receiving his implanted memories, he should possess Kessler's several centuries of knowledge and experience. Weaknesses: Can use water to electrify enemies but is also vulnerable to water that might drown him, can possibly negate this weakness with Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. Reliant on electricity and outside sources to recharge. Cole experiences fatigue, blurry vision, nausea and headaches when he is in areas that have no electricity | Appears to have lost some of his abilities from before, but he likely regains them by the end of the game. As a vampire, direct contact with sunlight causes his skin to combust, and extended exposure will eventually incinerate him. Due to his vampiric status, he cannot directly touch the Barbed Cross, and needs to keep it attached to the handle of his makeshift stake weapon | The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Electric Abilities= *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy. *'Lightning Bolt:' Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's primary attack power and is one of the most used powers in the game due to its lack of consumption of energy. (Neutral) *'Alpha Bolt:' A lightning bolt, pure and simple. (Neutral) *'Pincer Bolt:' A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. (Neutral) *'Artillery Bolt:' Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long range, arching attack. *'Skull Bolt:' Headshots with this power cause the enemy to explode. (Evil) *'Scythe Bolt:' A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. (Evil) *'Lightning Arcs:' Cole can release deadly arcs of lightning that can bust through titanium-reinforced armor in an aircraft carrier, kill Conduits soldiers with mere presence, and burn through insulated suits. *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of kinetic energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Shockwave:' It is an electric shockwave that can be used to push people and objects out of Cole's way. Can easily send cars spinning throughout the air. (Neutral) *'Alpha Blast:' A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. (Neutral) *'Detonation Blast:' A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. (Neutral) *'Punch Blast:' A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. (Evil) *'Sniper Blast:' The Sniper Blast is a Blast with a very, very long range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. (DLC) *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Megawatt Hammer:' Cole fires off a rocket-like electrical blast. Can split into mini-rockets (Evil) *'Alpha Rocket:' Deliver a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. (Neutral) *'Sticky Rocket:' A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. *'Tripwire Rocket:' A Rocket, that when sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. (Evil) *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. (Neutral) *'Missile Bolt:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged. It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, and electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. (Initially Neutral, but later only becomes accessible for Good Karma) *'Grenades:' Cole can throw electric orbs like grenades at enemies. They all explode with massive damage, large radius, and various different functions *'Shock Grenade:' It is small explosive ball of electricity that can stick to people and other objects. Can release split into smaller grenades (Evil) *'Alpha Grenade:' A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy. (Neutral) *'Cluster Grenade:' A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. (Neutral) *'Double Grenade:' A grenade that explodes once upon impact, then bounces upwards and explodes a second time. (Evil) *'Electrocution Grenade:' The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. Has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. (DLC) *'Stalker Grenade:' A grenade that, when lands, will "hop" to the nearest enemy and detonate seconds later. (DLC) *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. Works on organic beings. *'Magnetism:' Can emit magnetic tethers that can pull nearby objects towards him and can throw or fire said objects at enemies. Shown in comics. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. RFI and Beast Forms grant Unrestricted Flight. *'Lightning Tether:' Lightning Tether is the ability to use a rope of electrical energy and pull Cole to a building, or object, it can be moving or stationary. It the most efficient form of travel, especially for climbing. (Neutral) *'Lighting Hook:' Cole pulls objects and enemies towards him with an electrical beam. (DLC) *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles. Can be used to grind on walls as well. *'Car Jump:' Cole can use reach electromagnetism to launch himself off of objects such as cars and generators *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. Even Kessler's lightning beam looks slower when using this ability. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away. *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge. Can use other powers while charging. *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. Can trap enemies in place to deliver attacks while they're immobile. *'Bio Leech:' Used to drain the life-force of an enemy, restoring energy and health. If evil, he may get an infinite energy boost for a short bit. This attack can negate durability. *'Overcharge:' When Cole drains a massive amount of electricity, he will become "Overcharged," where he begins to produce unlimited amounts of electricity, and gains an electric aura that electrocutes anything nearby. The boost lasts as long as Cole is in contact with a conductive object (power cables, generators,etc). Can also release omnidirectional electrical shockwaves. *'Karmic Overload:' A Karmic Overload occurs when Cole's Karmic power is at its fullest (Hero or Infamous). This power gives Cole unlimited energy for a short period of time. It can only be used when a player has maxed out either Good Karma or Evil Karma, and will drain a large portion of Karma after use. *'Ionic Vortex/Electric Tornado:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught. Has another version where Cole has direct control over it. *'Ionic/Lightning Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. Lightning Storm can be steered in multiple directions. Can possibly strike Cole himself to restore health, energy, and charges. *'The Amp:' Is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his pack, which would extend and channel electricity. |-|Napalm Abilities= If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. This power is non-canon. *'Firebird Strike:' Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. Powerful enough to knock away almost anyone with ease *'Giga Punch:' Powerful charged flaming punch. Could easily stun anyone and break through blocks if fully charged *'Nightmare Blast:' Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade:' Cole throws an explosive ball of fire and oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. *'Hellfire Rockets:' Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. Like most rockets could easily one-shot vehicles. *'Spikers:' Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. *'Oil Slick:' Can leave an oil slick that roots an enemy if they approach it *'Ionic Drain:' Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. In the process of draining Cole is untouchable. |-|Beast Powers= In the inFamous 2 evil ending, John White decides to transfer his powers over to Cole so that he could carry on his mission. *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the Conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions, but can be done with a passive aura for activated Conduits. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create a pseudo-black holes that pull anything close to it. It also breaks down and absorbs any matter sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' Large scale blasts that creates new Conduits and kills anything else non-Conduit, spreading harmful Ray Field radiation throughout the area. |-|Vampire Powers= During the events of the DLC side story "Festival of Blood," Cole is bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire by the head vampire herself, Bloody Mary. As a vampire, Cole gains several new supernatural abilities that further boost his already superhuman skill set. These powers, and Festival of Blood as a whole, are non-canon. *'Bite:' Cole grabs his victim and drains them of their blood, healing his wounds and refueling his vampiric abilities *'Shadow Swarm:' Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and flies through the air. He is also seemingly intangible in this mode. *'Vampire Sense:' Cole now possesses an strange supernatural sense that allows him to see the blood and veins inside of person's body. Extremely helpful for detecting any supernatural abnormalities inside of a person. This also passively warns him of any nearby supernatural enemies, even if they are disguised/transformed. Also allows him to see through illusions and read ancient vampiric languages. *'Makeshift Stake:' A crude stake weapon used by Cole to pierce through the hearts of vampires to kill them permanently. Used in a manner similar to the Amp. *'The Barbed Cross:' The Barbed Cross was created by Father Ignatius after Bloody Mary and her vampire followers began feeding upon the populace of New Marais. Its core was composed of wood from a crucifixion cross. The cross itself was forged from silver in Solomon's Temple and was then submerged in holy water in Vatican City. After its creation, it was blessed by the "Big Guy" himself. It was the ultimate weapon for slaying vampires and other creatures of the night. The holy powers of the Cross could instantly incarnate the normal vampires that infested New Marais, can could do considerable damage to powerful vampires like Bloody Mary. There's also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's other powers. Key: InFAMOUS 1 (Post-2nd Ray Sphere) | InFAMOUS 2 | Beast Cole Notes: *inFamous 1 Evil Cole is 2x stronger than his canonical Good counterpart due to using the Ray Sphere a second time, which would put him in the City level+ to Mountain level range. However, due to this ending being non-canon and completely retconned in the second game, Evil Cole's stats do not affect any of the canon profiles, and scales only to him *The events and abilities that appear within "Festival of Blood" are regarded as non-canon, and mostly serve as a "what if?" side story. As such, they do not affect his canon inFamous 2 statistics, and his vampire abilities are not considered apart of his normal inFamous 2 skill set. If they are to be used, then it should be stated within the OP. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Strange (MCU) Strange’s Profile (Beast Cole and Infinity War Strange. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Strongest forms were used. Speed was equalized) Liliana Vess (Magic: The Gathering) Liliana Vess' Profile (Beast Cole and Post Mending Liliana. Speed equalized) Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thor's Profile (InFAMOUS 1 Evil Cole and Base Thor. Speed was equalized) Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (GoW 1 Kratos and InFAMOUS 1 Evil Cole. Speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Sword Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Geniuses Category:InFAMOUS Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6